


The Uno Debacle

by strawberrySouda



Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Rated for swearing, hello tsukigoshi nation, tsukki is Suffering, uhh ships are barely apparent so dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "Do you think we'll break my record?" Goshiki asks, looking towards Semi."I highly doubt anyone will ever draw more than 36," Semi deadpans."Aw."Tsukishima looks up slowly. "42."--tskgsh + yamahina and stz play uno. tsukishima suffers.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600489
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	The Uno Debacle

Looking back, Tsukishima thinks he never should have accepted Goshiki's invitation to play Uno with some of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, and he _definitely_ shouldn't have let Hinata and Yamaguchi tag along. With most of the circle currently stacking draw cards, he realizes that he might be in trouble. His turn is coming up, and he's pretty sure he used his last draw card on Yamaguchi a couple turns ago.

He glances down. Thankfully, he has a +2 card left, but it's only one. Unless he gets lucky and everyone else runs out, he's certainly done for after this. When it reaches his turn, he places the +2 on the current deck and leans back, hoping Yamaguchi is out.

He has no such luck; Yamaguchi places his own +4, followed by Semi putting a +4 down as well. "Sorry," Semi says to Ushijima, sitting on his other side.

Ushijima frowns. "Oh. But I can still play. You are mistaken." He puts down yet another +4. "I apologize, Tendou." Tendou looks at the pile of cards, then to his own hand.

He looks at Ushijima next. "Okay, what the _fuck_ , Wakatoshi-kun." Ushijima shrugs, muttering something about "the way the game is played" that Semi is laughing over too loud for Tsukishima to hear. Begrudgingly, Tendou draws 18, then leans back with a pout. "I can't believe my own boyfriend betrayed me."

"Get used to it," Semi fires back, and Tendou squawks indignantly.

"I shouldn't have to!" he exclaims as Hinata places a simple red three. Goshiki follows it up with a blue three, changing the color, but Tsukishima doesn't _have_ any blue cards.

"God dammit, Goshiki," he mutters. He doesn't even have any threes he could use to change it back to a better color. He draws from what's left after Tendou took half the deck thanks to the stacked draw cards. Goshiki shrugs at him, not really seeming all that apologetic as Tsukishima is forced to continue drawing until he gets something he can play. By the time he actually gets to something, the deck has been reduced considerably again, and Tsukishima thinks he must have drawn at least ten. "I hate it here," he says, putting down a blue seven. On a more positive note, he has three more draw cards now--that, at least, is reassuring.

"You love it here," Hinata replies, "or you wouldn't have come!"

Yamaguchi stares at the blue seven for a moment before slowly placing a blue +2. Tendou groans. "Please, not again."

"Perish," Yamaguchi says, looking at Tendou coldly. Semi snorts, stacking the +2 with its red twin.

And so it continues, five times around the circle, with everyone stacking draw cards. Tsukishima is starting to wonder whether or not this is a normal deck, due to the sheer amount of draw cards that must have been present in the beginning. It's unnatural. "This isn't a regular deck, is it?" Tsukishima asks, watching Goshiki put down another +2. "How has it been modified?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Goshiki replies. "For the past few years, people have been bringing in draw cards from home. About half the deck is draw cards now, probably."

"We call it the special Shiratorizawa deck," Semi adds.

Tsukishima nods slowly. "Got it. So this is, like, Uno on steroids."

"Pretty much. It's your turn."

Tsukishima realizes with dawning horror, as he looks down, that he has no more draw cards. "Fuck." He sets his hand down and grabs the pile of draw cards from the center of the table, counting slowly. Goshiki and Yamaguchi lean in on either side of him, counting too.

"We're at over twenty cards," Yamaguchi says. "Tendou-san, you're officially doing better than Tsukki."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbles, continuing to count. _22… 26…_

"Do you think we'll break my record?" Goshiki asks, looking towards Semi.

"I highly doubt anyone will ever draw more than 36," Semi deadpans.

"Aw."

Tsukishima looks up slowly. "42."

"No way," Goshiki says, looking back and forth between Tsukishima and the pile of draw cards and breaking into giddy laughter. 

" _What_?" Hinata asks.

"I… I have to draw 42 cards." Tsukishima turns to Goshiki. "I can't believe you weren't willing to take 40 cards for me. You just _had_ to play that last +2."

"I-I--" Goshiki takes a deep breath and tries to stop laughing. "I'm not gonna take _40 cards_ for you--"

Tsukishima would very much like to continue being angry, but Goshiki is making it very difficult. He resorts to being dramatic instead. "What kind of boyfriend," he begins, "wouldn't be willing to take a bullet like that for their significant other? The betrayal…" Goshiki punches his arm lightly.

"Shut up, drama queen," he says breathlessly, wiping his eyes with his other hand. "Draw your 40."

"It will be alright, Tsukishima," Ushijima says. "I, too, know the feeling of being betrayed by one's significant other."

"Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou replies bitterly, " _you_ betrayed _me_."

"I did no such thing."

"You made me draw 18!"

"I would never."

" _Wakatoshi-kun look at my hand right now_."

"I will not."

\---

Shirabu expects less chaos than normal when he walks in to the common room. Tsukishima is generally able to keep Goshiki and Hinata from doing stupid things--unfortunately, Shirabu has faith in him. When he comes in to see Tsukishima holding a butter knife to Hinata's throat, however, he is disappointed but not entirely surprised. Looking around the room more, Goshiki and Yamaguchi are both crying--whether it's from happiness or not, Shirabu can't tell--and Tendou has Ushijima in a chokehold. Semi is laying on the floor covered in skip cards.

Shirabu clears his throat. "Glad to see everything here is normal."

**Author's Note:**

> stan tskgsh or fail the vibe check


End file.
